Gâteau aux citrons
by Harii is moody
Summary: SemOS - "Il était bien là, tranquille, pas obligé de jouer le rôle que tout le monde connaissait, il pouvait juste être lui, Kise, le garçon triste sans aucune raison."


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Kuroko no Basuke et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Avant-propos :**  
 **1.** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la semaine de l'OS organisé par le forum Haikyuu et les thèmes étaient : "hiver" et "citron".  
 **2.** Cet OS n'est pas très joyeux et un peu nul, voilà désolé...

* * *

Contrairement au apparence Kise Ryouta n'aimait pas sa vie, pourtant sur le papier, elle avait l'air parfaite, il était mannequin, faisait partie de la génération des miracles, avait un succès fou avec les filles, et même ses études, il les réussissaient brillamment. Malgré toutes ses choses, Kise Ryouta n'aimait pas sa vie.

Il ne saurait pas vraiment dire pourquoi il était constamment triste, il avait une famille qui le soutenaient dans tout ses projets, des coéquipiers formidables et un job que beaucoup jalousaient, il avait tout pour être heureux, il voulait être heureux, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il se doutait qu'il devait avoir un problème, mais il n'osait pas en parler, il avait un peu peur de la réaction des gens et ne voulait pas se plaindre alors que beaucoup d'autres personnes avaient de véritables problèmes dans la vie.

Il gardait donc tout ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, cachant son mal-être derrière un masque de joie, il savait qu'il réussissait à jouer ce rôle avec brio, après tout jamais personne n'avait réussi à le démasquer, même ses plus proches amis, pas qu'il leurs en veuille d'ailleurs, de toute façon, il préférait que son vrai visage reste caché éternellement, mais certain jour la tristesse se faisait plus présente et dans ces moments-là, il sentait son masque se craqueler et le poids de cette image fictive, que les gens aiment, faire pression contre ses épaules jusqu'à aller écraser son cœur et ses viscères, et quand cela arrivait, il n'attendait qu'une chose, que sa scène se finisse pour qu'il puisse évacuer son trop-plein d'émotions loin du regard des autres.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours de grande mélancolie, est-ce à cause de la neige qui a recouvert de son blanc manteau les rues de Kanagawa, surement, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son enfance et ses jours d'hiver passé dans la neige avec ses sœurs, une époque qui lui semble si lointaine mais dont il se souvient pourtant parfaitement, les nombreuses batailles de boules-de-neige qui n'avait jamais de vainqueur, les innombrables bonshommes de neige qu'ils avaient essayé de faire sans jamais en réussir un qui plaisait à tout le monde, des instants de joie où il n'était encore qu'un enfant des rêves plein la tête, une époque où il était réellement heureux, pas besoin de jouer un rôle, ses souris était toujours sincère ces années-là.

Alors, aujourd'hui quand il sort de chez lui pour aller en cours, il envoie rapidement un message à son senpai Kasamatsu, il le prévient qu'il est malade et donc dans l'impossibilité de venir. Une fois cela fait, il coupe son téléphone, il n'a pas envie d'être dérangé.

Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps à ce qu'il veut faire, de toute façon, il n'a pas beaucoup de possibilités, rentré chez lui et prétendre à sa mère qu'il est subitement tombé malade serait absolument ridicule, flâné dans les rues de Kanagawa serait risqué, il n'a pas envie de croiser accidentellement un de ses camarades de classe ou encore pire un de ses coéquipiers, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se retrouve à la gare, un ticket pour Tokyo dans sa main frigorifiée par le froid.

Il a envie de voir la capitale sous la neige et puis il y connaît quelques endroits où il pourrait y trouver un peu de tranquillité.

* * *

Assis sous un arbre, il sent la fatigue le frapper de pleins fouet, pourtant, il n'a rien fait de particulier, il a flâné dans quelques rues commerçantes, rentrant dans quelques boutiques plus pour se réchauffer qu'autre chose, il avait hésité pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes devant l'entrée d'un restaurant avant de se dire que c'était stupide de dépenser son argent pour cela alors qu'il se savait incapable d'avaler quelque chose et au final, il avait atterrir dans un parc ridiculement petit. Si l'endroit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, la tranquillité du lieu lui plu, voilà comment il avait fini sous un arbre, le postérieur dans la neige et les genoux remonter contre sa poitrine pour garder un minimum de chaleur.

Il était bien là, tranquille, pas obligé de jouer le rôle que tout le monde connaissait, il pouvait juste être lui, Kise, le garçon triste sans aucune raison.

* * *

Les yeux fermés et les membres engourdis par le froid, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait se lever et repartir pour Kanagawa, mais il était tellement bien là, malgré le froid semblable à des lames de rasoir sur sa peau, oui, il était bien là.

« Kise-kun ? »

Il a beau entendre la voix qui l'appelle, mais c'était comme si son cerveau était complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

« Kise-kun »

Son corps est trop engourdi pour sentir la main se poser sur son épaule et le secouer légèrement, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il sent le contact, une friction vigoureuse le long de ses bras et alors qu'il arrive enfin à réouvrir ses yeux, il remarque l'écharpe bleue qu'on vient de lui passer autour du coup.

« Kise-kun, est-ce que tu peux te lever »

Il fixe quelques instant son interlocuteur avant de le reconnaître.

« Kurokocchi... » Le son de sa propre voix lui parait bizarre.  
« Viens Kise-kun »

Le plus petit le tire par la main pour le remettre debout et maintenant qu'il essaye de bouger, il ressent enfin pleinement la morsure du froid, c'est douloureux...

L'esprit encore un peu déconnecté, il se laisse traîner par Kurokocchi, il ne sait pas où il l'emmène, mais il a toujours fait confiance à son ancien coéquipier, il le laisse donc, pour quelques instants, s'occuper de lui, de toute façon, pour être honnête, il n'est pas capable de se prendre en main tout de suite.

* * *

Ils finirent très vite dans l'entrée d'une petite maison où machinalement Kise retire ses chaussures tout en s'excusant pour l'intrusion, et il suit son hôte qui alla poser ses courses sur la table de la cuisine, d'ailleurs Kise se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le sac en plastique qu'avait à la main son ami.

Il fut assis de force sur une chaise avant de voir le bleuté disparaître et revenir presque aussi vite avec plusieurs plaids dans les bras. Sans lui demander son avis Tetsuya le déleste d'une partie de ses vêtements qui transporte toujours avec eux le froid de l'hiver, sa peau ne fut découverte que quelques secondes, le temps de pouvoir déplier les plaids pour l'emmitoufler dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kise-kun ? »

Kuroko, qui vient juste de mettre de l'eau dans une bouillir, plante son regard dans le siens, mais Ryouta à du mal à supporter l'inquiétude qui y transparaît, surtout que pour la première fois depuis qu'il a instauré ce rôle dans sa vie, il se retrouve à nu devant quelqu'un, sans masque pour le protégé et faire croire que tout va bien.

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire »

« Ce n'est rien Kurokocchi, je me suis juste bêtement endormi dans la neige »

Son excuse n'est pas crédible et il le sait, et surtout, il sait que l'autre est bien trop intelligent et observateur que pour se laisser avoir par un tel mensonge. Pourtant contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, le plus petit le laisse tranquille, lui tendant juste une tasse de thé bouillant.

Il se sent un peu gauche, assis là, à la table de la cuisine de son ancien coéquipier, à moitié nu sous une tonne de plaids, il ne sait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, de toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment envie de parler.

Alors il regarde tranquillement Kuroko qui sort de son sac de courses plusieurs ingrédients, qu'il reconnaît être ceux qu'on utilise en générale pour faire un gâteau, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être étonné quand il le voit enfiler un tablier, dans ses souvenirs son ami était incapable de faire autres choses que des omelettes. Conscient du regard sur lui le joueur de Seirin décide de prendre la parole.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère et j'ai envie de lui faire un gâteau aux citrons, le même qu'elle me préparait quand j'était enfant. »

Il finit donc par observer chaque étape de la recette, Kuroko semble relativement bien se débrouiller jusqu'au moment où il décide d'utiliser un fouet électrique pour éliminer quelques grumeaux récalcitrants dont il n'a pas pu empêcher la formation. Il ne sait pas comment son ami à pu réussir cela, mais dès qu'il enclencha l'appareil une partie de la préparation prit son envol avant de finir par s'écraser contre le visage de Tetsuya.

Il y a un blanc de quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais une fois cela fait, Kise ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sortir le fou rire qui l'envahi, il rit tellement qu'il en a mal aux cotes et de petites larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, avant de glisser le long de ses joues, et sans aucune explication son rire se transforme en sanglot.

Il vient de craquer, c'est stupide, il était en train de rire et maintenant le voilà en train de pleurer, devant son ami en plus, il se sent tellement pitoyable. Il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même, priant pour être une fois dans sa vie celui qui est capable de disparaître.

Quand il commence à hoqueter à cause du manque d'air, il sent deux bras l'entourer et la chaleur de l'autre envahir son corps. Et pendant qu'il entend des paroles réconfortantes et qu'il sent une main caresser délicatement ses cheveux, il réalise que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour le réconforter, la tristesse est un peu plus facile à supporter...

* * *

 _Hey, c'est la première fois que je poste dans le fandom knb et je dois avouer que ça me stresse beaucoup, surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cet OS._  
 _En tout cas si vous avez une quelconque remarque/critique à faire, je suis preneuse donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._  
 _À plus,_  
 _Harii_  
 _PS : pour les éventuelles reviews anonymes (on ne sait jamais) j'y répondrais sur le tumblr harii-is-moody._


End file.
